In general, media applications are typically connected to media service providers via the cloud and, in some cases, to a social network, which can help with media content discovery and allow for better tailoring of a media experience for a particular user. However, there are times when a user may wish to keep his media history and media preferences private from a media service provider, and unlinked to a social network. For example, a user may be a parent and may have children who wish to repeatedly listen to The Wiggles (i.e., children's media content) while operating a media application associated with the parent's account and/or device. Because the user has repeatedly listened to The Wiggles in the media application, a media service provider may recommend media content similar to The Wiggles such as Yo Gabba Gabba, or the media service provider may indicate to the user's connections via a social network that the user's favorite artist is The Wiggles. This may be detrimental to the user if the user does not wish to receive media content recommendations similar to The Wiggles and/or if the user does not wish to provide undesired or inaccurate information about the user's media content preferences to the user's social network.